


Darling (You're My Love)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Multi, OT3, Romance, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Henry feels he can never tell his loves how beautiful they are enough.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Darling (You're My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Taylor Swift song because I am a Total Fucking Sap.

He looks at his Thomas and suddenly or perhaps not suddenly Henry feels as though he has never wanted him more. It’s why he gently detains him as the rest of his advisers stream out the door, leads him into their bed chamber.

(“Do you know what I wish, Thomas - I want you.”)

They kiss, Henry finds himself fumbling with the knots and ties on Toms clothes and cursing them, as his raven laughs gently and says that his majesty must let go of me for a moment.

“Why, by god must you and Anne have so many garments” is what Henry says in return, only letting go long enough for Thomas to undo the necessary knots. Henry can still see his hesitation as his love stands there in his undershirt and it makes his heart hurt - this hesitant desire, this feeling of unworthiness.

“You are so beautiful, my raven. So beautiful in our bed. My precious jewel, to give Anne and I such a gift” which makes his Thomas flush, but it feels good to give him such praise.

It is why there is something so beautiful about kneeling before his raven - watching him as Henry undoes his reserve with his mouth and hands - it almost brings Henry to climax by this act alone but no, he has somewhat else planned today.

It is Thomas, gently sprawled upon their bed as Henry buried himself in him. It is the long slow kisses, the whispered praise and love and the soft murmured ‘yours’ that Thomas gifts him.


End file.
